Game On: Shaylor
by Peace Faith
Summary: Femslash. Sharpay and Taylor are known for playing games, but not like these. Answer to the challenge made by zashleysilver. Game Two: Would You Rather. Other Pairings Mentioned: Troyella, Chyan
1. Game On: Shaylor: 7 Minutes in Heaven

_Summary: Sharpay and Taylor were known for playing games, but not like these. Answer to the challenge made by zashleysilver. _

_Other pairings mentioned: Chaylor, Troyella, Jelsi, Jartha, Zelsi, Zekepay, Troypay _

_Timeline: Anytime after the second movie, more likely during the school year._

_Word count: Almost 4,000 (Ridiculously long)_

_A/n: Answer to the challenage. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Game On: Shaylor: 7 Minutes in Heaven"

Taylor wasn't a partier. She didn't care for the scene. She would've been so much happier sitting at home on her own couch reading a book or studying.

However, Chad invited her and Gabriella was going to be there, so she went. Unfortunately, Chad went to play pool or something and Gabriella was nowhere to be found.

It was not what she expected.

She didn't really know anyone who was there. She didn't even know whose couch she was sitting on. She couldn't recognize the majority of the faces. It could have been because they weren't in their Wildcat uniforms or the fact that for being in the same school district for almost thirteen years, she simply didn't know them.

The only people she did recognized were the Evans Twins. Since she didn't talk to them it was a boring event.

The only thing that happened was a while ago someone came down to the basement, where a lot of the people where, talking about playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. So everyone rushed to them, wrote their name on a piece of paper and put it in the respected hats. Blue for the boys. Yellow for the girls.

Taylor decided to take part in hopes that maybe she and Chad would get put together and finally something would happen, at the party and in their relationship.

But that was almost an hour ago and nothing came of it. So she just assumed that they forgot about it or realized that they weren't fourteen anymore.

---

All of a sudden Jason came down to the basement, "Hey we're starting the game upstairs."

So everyone rushed up the stairs. These people were like a bunch of sheep with stampeding problems.

When they got there, a bunch of guys she didn't know plus Zeke and Jason were standing behind a table that was next to a door with the two hats and a kitchen timer sitting on said table.

Taylor spotted Gabriella who was wrapped up in Troy's arms.

"Where were you?" Gabriella asked when Taylor got close enough.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," She retorted.

"I was with Troy, up here," she said answering her own question.

"What were you doing?" The darker girl interrogated.

Gabriella blushed, "Nothing."

Before Taylor could say anything back she was interrupted by one of the guys, "Okay, now that everyone is here, we will begin the game," he started. He was tall, but not too tall; white but tanned; brunette, but the shaggy hairstyle that is so popular these days with touches of blond. Defiantly on the basketball team. And defiantly from a cookie cutter.

Taylor whispered to Gabriella, "Who is that?" she asked.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay here are a few basic rules, we will pick one name from each hat, and they will go in the closet for seven minutes. While in there they can do whatever they want. When they are done they will come out and pick the next couple to go in," he paused "Oh and about the parings, you can't change them once they are picked. And if you complain you will get double, or even triple time depending on what we feel like giving you." The mysterious man stated.

A voice from the back called out, "What if you are related?" The feminine voice of none other than Sharpay Evans rang.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay the only way they can be changed is if you are related," He said slightly annoyed, "Any questions?" No one said anything, "Okay now Zeke will pull out the first two names.

Zeke reached into the blue hat, "Jason," he said proudly.

Jason smiled and waved to the room.

Then Zeke reached into the yellow hat, "Martha," he plainly said.

Everyone knew that Jason was sort of with Kelsi. However, nobody knew that he actually liked Martha and had for a while.

Martha, who was standing next to Kelsi, shot the smaller girl a sympathetic look. Kelsi reassured her that it was okay.

Both Martha and Jason walked into the closet and the door was shut after them and the timer was started.

---

During their time Kelsi came over to where Taylor was, "This is uncomfortable," She whispered.

"Yeah, it would be the same for me if that was Chad," She said trying to make common ground with her. So what if she and Chad weren't officially together, but in "girl world" they were, just like Kelsi and Jason were.

Speaking of Chad, he was still nowhere to be found. Even after Jason and Martha came out of "Heaven" smiling too big.

Jason high fived Zeke.

Martha went over to the other girls, "Nothing happened," she reassured them. None of the group was sure what happened, so they accepted it as fact.

But Kelsi thought otherwise, "You don't have to lie. We all know what you did in there. I didn't think you would do that to me," She said with fierceness that no one knew she possessed.

Martha was Speechless.

"You don't even have it in you to deny," She said with disgust.

The taller girl was shocked. She didn't expect one of her best friends to be so cold, "I'm sorry," She murmured before leaving the room.

During this whole thing Jason picked the next couple. It was two people who Taylor didn't know. Then they picked two more unknown people and so on for a while, and Taylor was losing interest in the game.

---

This continued until Zeke was paired up with Kelsi. Who was still riled up about the whole Jason/Martha situation, so Zeke probably got more than he was expected.

Mostly because when they came out Kelsi was smirking a bit evilly and her glasses, hair, hat and practically everything was messed up and was followed by Zeke who looked the same except dazed.

Kelsi fixed herself and picked a name. "Sharpay," She said placing the paper on the table and walking away.

Sharpay walking to the front and crossed her fingers behind her back. She was hoping to get Troy Bolton.

Zeke still dazed went to the blue hat and picked a name, "Taylor M.," he read.

Taylor heard it and whispered to Gabriella, "That guy has the same name and last initial as me."

No one came to the front of the room. Everyone was looking for this "Taylor M." Guy.

Zeke read it again but louder, "Taylor M.," he looked at the paper, "Does anyone know a Taylor M.?" He asked.

The room was full of shaking heads until someone spoke up, "There is one Taylor M., but it's a girl."

"Oh yeah, where is she?" Zeke asked. Everyone's eyes were on the girl. She tried to look somewhere else but everywhere there were more eyes.

She walked to the front of the room, "This must be a mistake. I'm a girl and so is she," she explained pointing at Sharpay, "I put my name in the yellow hat. How did it get in the blue one?" She asked.

Jason meekly stepped up, "I accidentally dropped the two hats and they got all messed up, that's why it took so long to get the game started. We had to separate the two piles."

Taylor got furious and grabbed Jason's collar, and said to him, "Do you even know a Taylor besides me?" She asked straight into his face.

"No, but I though it was a boy's name," He said with fear for his life.

"It can be, but I can be a girl's name too. I even put my last initial," She said letting go of his collar, "Are you going to fix this?" She demanded.

Sharpay walked over to Jason and started asking similar questions, "Are you kidding me? What are you stupid or something?"

The poor boy was helpless until the guy who spoke before stepped in, "Calm down ladies," he said.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Sharpay snapped at him.

Taylor took a deep breathe trying to do what he asked, "Sorry I don't know why I got so upset. It doesn't matter because the rules are a boy and a girl get paired up, so you have to change it," She stated matter of factly.

The guy just smile and shook his head, "I guess you didn't listen to the rules."

"But you said a guy and a girl will be picked and…" she trailed off. She remembered what he said.

"No I said one name from each hat was going to be picked. That's what happened," he said smiling, "and I said you can't change partners," All the guys in the room were grinning.

Sharpay spoke up, "No, you can't do that," She whined, "I won't go in there with that girl. She's a girl," she said trying to make everyone see where she was coming from.

Taylor's mouth was open and ready to say something when that guy said, "Hmm… that sounds like complaining to me. You know what that means? More time!" He said excitingly.

Sharpay was about to say something when Taylor put her hand over her mouth, "Shut up!" She said to the blonde.

"So how much time do you think we should give them?" He asked the group.

A bunch of random times and numbers were called out until Zeke said, "Give them quadruple the time, since the both freaked out."

Sharpay looked over too Zeke, "I thought you liked me?" she asked.

"That was until I played this game. I found a new interest," he commented looking over to Kelsi. She waved at him and he waved back.

Sharpay threw her hands up in frustration.

"Sounds perfect," The unnamed leader said, "That would make it…" he counted on his fingers, "twenty-eight minutes."

Both girls let out a moan.

"Let's just get this over with," Sharpay said going into the closet. Taylor followed not saying a word.

---

Once both were inside the door shut leaving them both in darkness. The closet was large and had to have a light switch in it somewhere. Sharpay reached for her purse to get her phone only to realize that she didn't have it.

"Taylor?" she called out into the darkness.

"What?" An angry voice called out.

"Do you have a light?"

"No and I would appreciate if you didn't smoke in here," she snapped at her.

"Eww. Not like that. I mean a light to help find the light switch."

"Still no, I left my phone out there," she said with the same tone.

"Well can you help me find it then," Sharpay said more annoyed then she was before.

"Okay don't be so pushy," Taylor said moving around.

Sharpay started to feel around the walls. Nothing. She felt the outline of the door. Then turned around to feel the opposite wall. It was where the clothes were on hangers. Cheap very cheap clothing. She kept moving over the clothing until it changed in temperature. It got warmer. It was bumpy too. Still felt cheap, but it was warm and bumpy now. For being cheap it felt nice too.

She heard Taylor clear her throat. It was louder than her voice was before, "Do you mind. I though you were looking for the light. Not to get fresh with me," she said moving the hand.

Not many things made Sharpay cringe, but she just basically got to second base with another girl and she sort of enjoyed it. She closed her eyes thinking that would get those thoughts out of her mind.

"Found it," Taylor said pulling on a string that was directly above both of them. The small storage place was illuminated. They both instantly closed their eye groaning in pain. When they opened them a few seconds later everything was different. There were a lot of different clothing hung up and a bunch of other crap that would be in a closet.

Taylor kicked some shoes under the clothes and sat down Indian style. Sharpay followed doing the same. For being as small as it was the two girls fit in there pretty comfortably.

Taylor looked at her watch. She wasn't sure when they got in there, but she was thinking they were only in there three minutes at the most.

Sharpay tried to see the watch, but it was too far away, "How long have we been in here?" She asked.

"Too long." She said sarcastically.

"Seriously."

"About three minutes."

"Really?"

"Yes really," Taylor said annoyed, "I think if we don't talk it would go faster."

---

So they didn't talk. They just sat there looking at everything. Counting how many buttons were on an ugly mustard colored jacket. Matching the shoes and noticing that there were three left shoes and four right ones that didn't have a pair. Outlining the grain on the door.

Sharpay was about to pull her hair out. So she asked, "How long now?" Expecting to hear something around twenty minutes.

"It's been about three minutes since you last asked," Taylor said checking her watch.

Sharpay pouted, "This is bull. I shouldn't even be in here. I got scammed out of my chance with Troy," she said out loud.

"You know that is my best friend's boyfriend and I will tell her that you said that."

"Go ahead and do it, see if I care," she dared her.

"I will, even if you did," She said looking at the wall.

---

They were quiet again for what seemed like twenty minutes again. So again Sharpay asked, "How long now?"

"About three minutes. Stop asking me that!" She said raising her voice.

"Fine, but you should expect it since you have the watch," She said back.

Taylor took off the piece of jewelry and threw it at the blonde girl, "Here now you have it."

---

It was quiet again. So quiet that if you listened close you could here the people outside faintly. They would get louder then someone would shush them and it would go down for a moment before getting louder again.

Taylor looked at the walls, and then stared at the light till her eyes hurt, the counted how many tiles were on the ceiling. There were thirty-five. She was bored, so she turned to Sharpay who was staring at the watch, "Umm… How long now?" She asked quietly.

"About three minutes," the blonde girl snapped back, "Stop asking that," she mocked her.

Taylor just leant against the wall and laughed, "Sorry about that, but you have to admit it's pretty annoying."

Sharpay started laughing too, "It is and I'm sorry about that and before when I grabbed you," She said blushing slightly.

"No it's okay," she said. She wouldn't admit it, but she sort of enjoyed it.

"I guess I'm sorry for what I said out there too."

Taylor was shocked. First the Ice Princess was blushing and now she was apologizing.

"I guess I'm sorry for calling you a self-centered bitch that wasn't that great of an actress."

"You never said that." Sharpay remarked.

Taylor looked over to the blonde girl, "Oh I guess I guess I said that to Gabriella the last time you were a bitch, my bad, I'm sorry for saying it then."

Sharpay sat the looking at something on the ground when she felt the eye on her; she met the eyes for the first time. They were a deep, dark chocolate brown. They were warm and so inviting. She was entranced by them. Taylor was too. They were just sitting there in the closet staring at each other.

"I didn't know your eyes were brown. I thought they would be blue," Taylor mentioned still engrossed. There was something there that she didn't understand. She hated when she didn't understand something.

"Not many people know that. They just assume that since I have blonde hair my eyes would be blue, it doesn't help that Ryan's are blue," She explained.

Taylor just nodded her head in agreement.

Sharpay looked down. The tension was getting too strong. But the silence was killing her too, so she asked the first thing that came to her mind, "Do you really think I'm a bad actress?"

"Of course not. You're the best our school has."

Sharpay couldn't help but smile. She had received that compliment many times from a lot of different people, but it just meant more coming from Taylor.

"Thank you."

Taylor looked down at her wrist. Then remember Sharpay had the watch, "Do you mind me asking how long it has been now?"

Sharpay looked at the watch, "It's been about another three minutes," she informed.

Taylor put her head in her hands, "I think I'm going to die in here."

"And they say I'm the dramatic one."

"You so are. That little performance earlier?" She reminded her.

"That's different. I didn't want to be stuck in a closet with you."

"Oh so you want to be stuck in a closet with me now?"

"No, defiantly not," she said, "but it is not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Feeling mutual," Taylor paused for a moment, "So what do you think they all think we are doing in here?"

"Knowing them, probably having hott, crazy, lesbian sex," she giggled. This got Taylor to start too.

"Yeah that's what they probably are thinking," she said in between laughs.

They both calmed down into a comfortable silence.

"Have you ever kissed another girl?" Sharpay asked shyly.

The darker girl looked at her and then looked at the ugly mustard coat, "No," she said.

Sharpay looked at the same ugly piece of outerwear, "Have you ever wanted to?"

"Up until right now, no," she said moving her gaze to Sharpay's perfect light pink glossed lips.

Sharpay followed but also leaned in placing a hand on Taylor's thigh, "Me too."

They locked glances once again. Taylor leaned in slowly and Sharpay followed. The space between them was getting smaller and smaller by the inch. Until finally Taylor closed the distance between the two.

The touch brought shivers through both girls' bodies. It started sweet and innocent, but as most things of this nature it change to hungry and passionate.

Then Sharpay's tongue grazed over Taylor's lips asking for entrance. Entrance that was granted quickly. Their tongues battled for dominance that neither was gaining. Finally the air supply was getting low and the broke apart.

Both were panting, gasping for air, when their eye met again. And before another word was spoken their lips connected again and the fight was resurrected.

It felt right. It felt perfect. It felt like this was where they were meant to be. It also confused the hell out of both of them.

Soon Sharpay moved to kissing the darker girls neck. Taylor just threw her head back and moaned because she was hitting all the right spots without really trying.

The blonde girl moved back to the darker one's mouth, latching on. Hands started to roam over the clothed bodies. Hands up backs, down the sides, on top of thighs, across slim waists, resting on cheeks. Anywhere and everywhere they could get, they were there.

But once again their lungs depleted. This time, However, they didn't go right back.

Instead Taylor whispered into the other girl's ear, "How long now?"

The blonde girl picked up the watch and looked at it for a moment. She had completely forgotten anything about time except she didn't want this to end. She simply said, "About three minutes," then attacked the other's neck again.

Taylor was enjoying it, but being the more practical one she didn't want those guys to open the door and find them doing what they were doing. So she remarked, "That can't be right," picking up the discarded clock. She studied it for a moment and added up the time and got, "Twenty-seven minutes." She nearly shouted.

Sharpay heard this and they both started to quickly fix themselves and each other. When the both deemed they looked presentable the timer rang and the door swung open.

The whole room was staring. They both stood and walked out with scowls on their faces. Both silently promising to pretend nothing happened.

---

Taylor went to the blue hat and picked a name, "Troy," she said before setting the paper down and walking towards Gabriella.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing we sat in silence the whole time, and she keep on asking me how much time was left. It was one of the worst experiences of my life," She lied like a rug.

---

Sharpay went to the yellow hat and picked a name, "Gabriella," she said with a look of disgust. She was a good actress. She could care less about them. She was actually kind of happy Troy and Gabriella got each other.

She he walked over to where her brother was now.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Horrible," She said, "Look at this, little Miss Math Freak gets my turn. There is no justice in this world, is there?" She asked rhetorically.

---

Troy and Gabriella went into "Heaven" and the guys shut the door.

Everyone defiantly knew what the couple was doing so it wasn't any fun. They just talked and enjoyed the party.

Kelsi and Zeke went off somewhere together.

Jason found Martha and they were in a deep conversation.

Chad finally came out of hiding, "Sorry, the guys were showing me something," he said vaguely.

"No problem," Taylor said usually she would ask a thousand questions, but she could care less about him. She had someone different on her mind.

---

Across the party, Sharpay was half-listening to Ryan, who was blabbering on about something related to, well she really didn't know, when Ryan caught her, "Are you still stuck on Bolton?" He asked.

She shook her head negatively. She was stuck on someone, but not Troy.

She glanced over to Taylor, who looked back. They didn't make any movements or gestures they just watched each other, secretly adding Seven Minutes in Heaven as their new favorite game.

_The End

* * *

_

_A/n: this is the longest one shot I have ever written. The others will not be this long or even this close to being this long, this just came to me and I started writing and it kept on coming. Sorry I made Kelsi a little crazy, but I can see it in her, and it fit the story. Love to hear how you thought it was. Anyways, Thanks for reading!_


	2. Game On: Shaylor: Would You Rather

_Summary: Sharpay and Taylor were known for playing games, but not like these. Answer to the challenge made by zashleysilver. _

_Other pairings mentioned Troyella, Chyan_

_Timeline: Five years after high school graduation. _

_Word count: over 2,600 (I don't know what it is about this, but they are all being pretty long.)_

_A/n: Okay so you people can hate me or think I'm a horrible person for not updating in forever, but I have been super busy and whatnot (you know finals, holidays, working, writers-block, my charger dying for this shitty laptop, the every episode ever Degrassi marathon, I'm home and my brother has a Wii and he has LoZ:OoT and a bunch of other games and that has kept me pretty occupied) . Please take this as a peace offering for all of you that read. And I know it's late, because it's holiday related, but enjoy anyways._

"Game On: Shaylor: Would You Rather"

I knock on the door to her apartment. How dare her not leave it unlocked like always. Just because this is her place doesn't mean that she should change the routine. Plus it's freezing out here and this gift is heavy and I don't know why she's not answering the door. I've knocked like five hundred times.

"TAYLOR!" I yell as I knock again.

I want to know why it's always so cold in this hallway. And why it has to snow this time of year. I wish we were back in New Mexico.

Not really, but at least it's not snowing there right now.

The door opens slowing and there is my girlfriend of five years standing there like it's nothing that I had to wait.

"Took you long enough," I say walking past her. It's a surprise that I'm not nicer. It is the day after Christmas and she is the only family I have in the stupid city.

I still can't believe that she moved here a little while after she graduated just to be with me. I'm only here to be in a show. She's only here to be with me.

"You were only out there for a few minutes at the most," she says after shutting the door.

Okay whatever," I know she's right, "Anyways I have something for you!" I say lifting the gift a little higher.

"I though we said we weren't getting each other anything?" She asks, "Besides it's a day late."

"What we said was 'no Christmas presents', it's a Kwanzaa present," I say handing her the gift.

She takes it but shakes her head as she does, "You know I don't celebrate Kwanzaa."

"You don't?" I ask shocked. I was positive that did. I thought that was why she didn't want to do Christmas.

"No, I never have before. You know you did this last year and the year before and I told you then the same thing."

I think for a moment and then it hits me, "That's true. I'm sorry. Then we can make it a Christmas present again," I say trying to make my mistake better.

"Well since you bought it and wrapped it already I might as well," she turns the gift around then shakes it. It doesn't make any significant noise, "What is it?" she asks.

"I don't know," I lie, "maybe you should open it."

She shakes it once more and still no noise comes out, "You know what? I think I'll open it later," she says putting the large red wrapped box on a table.

"Why? Won't the suspense kill you?" I ask trying to persuade her into opening it now.

"No, but I know that it's going to kill you," she says walking into the small kitchen area, "Anyways, dinner is almost ready and I need someone to set the table."

"Okay," I say as I go across the room. Her apartment is small and pretty much one big room, but it's cozy and home to both of us more than my place.

We don't live together because I came here first and got an apartment where the rest of the cast members live. I tried to get it so she could move in, but there were no open places and the rest of the cast thought I was trying to get special treatment. I know I could have moved when she got here, but where I live right now is so convenient. It's right next the performance place and super close to the theatre too. That might be selfish, but Taylor understands, and that's all that matters. Besides whenever I try to talk about moving in, she never seems excited about it.

I open the cupboard that has he plates in them and grab two. Then I grab the rest of the thing for the table and start setting the table. This is what we usually do. I set the table and she cooks. She's a fantastic cook.

"It smells delicious. What is it?" I ask.

"Meatloaf. We always have meatloaf on Wednesdays," She says matter of factly as she pulls it out of the stove.

"And you know how much I love your meatloaf," I say coming up behind her and leave a kiss on her check.

She smiles and starts to slice the meal as I grab the water for the table. After I place that on the table, I go back to the kitchen and grab the sides for the dinner. I sit down and wait for Taylor before I touch anything.

A moment later, she comes out with the loaf and sits down. We start to set the food on our plates and being to eat.

A little but into the meal she asks, "How was practice today?"

"Good, stressful, but tolerable. I can't wait until it's over. I can't stand not being a lead," I say complaining.

"You're taking it well though," she comments.

"Yeah, it's just so frustrating. Half the chorus can't dance and the other half can't sing themselves out of a paper bag. Sometimes I feel like the only person in that group that has talent."

"Well there's always the next show. You'll defiantly get something," she says comforting me.

"I just don't get how Ryan can get a lead in his first real audition."

"You're both doing _West Side Story_. There are a ton of male roles and three significant female roles and half of them are Puerto Rican."

"That's true," I say going back to the meal.

"Gabriella called today," she says trying to act nonchalantly about changing the subect, but I know better.

If there is one person I wish she didn't still talk to from high school, it's her. No matter how much I try to like her I can't, but whatever I'll deal, "What did she say?"

"Her and Troy are coming up in few weeks with Chad and Ryan," she says in-between bites. She knows this is bad news for me.

"Are you serious?" I ask. I knew Ryan was coming and I expect him to bring Chad, but Troy and Gabriella? That's just too much.

"Yeah. I only got to see her for a few days after graduation and that was almost a year ago. Can you just be nice to her while she's here? I know you hate her, but she's my best friend. Can you please just do this for me?"

"Fine, but only her, Bolton is another thing."

"That's good enough as long as you don't do anything too 'forward'."

"I can agree to that," I'll only do things like this for her, "Anyways, how is the job search going?"

"Horrible, I had another interview today, but they said I'm 'Not what they are looking for.' whatever that means. I think I'm just going to get my teaching certification. There's not much you can do with a chemistry degree," she sighs, "Then maybe I'll get decent job."

We finish eating while making simple conversation. After dinner, I clean the table as she does the dishes like always. Once everything was clean, we settle in front of the television to find something to watch.

I grab the remote as she snuggles up next to me. I turn the TV Guide Channel and we both watch it for a moment.

"How about "Law and Order?" she asks as the beginning of the channels reappear.

"I don't know. Let's just wait for all the channels. I like to see all our options."

"Okay that's fine, but we always end up watching that because there is nothing else ever on," she states back.

"But maybe something changed from last week," I say looking for some hope.

We watch it until it starts to repeat and nothing was different from usual. I slowly press the buttons for the channel that "Law and Order" is on and ignore the smile that is on Taylor's face.

We sit watching the show. It's a rerun and we both have seen it, but we always watch it.

During the first commercial break, I remember the gift, "How about you open your present now?" I ask ever so innocently.

"I guess you have waited long," she says walking over to where the gift was sitting. She opens the side of the box slowly. She knows this kills me. she removes the paper and finally realizes what I got her," You got me a toaster?" she questions.

Yes," I say proudly, "I remember you complaining about how yours was dying and you would have to go buy a new one, so I did for you. And I got the same one you had before."

She smiles, but I can tell something is wrong, "This is great. It saves me a trip to the store. I'll go set it up," she says walking into the kitchen area.

I turn my attention back to the TV. I wonder what is wrong with the gift or if it was something else. It couldn't be the gift because it's perfect.

After a while, I hear a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Then I see Taylor standing above a broken plate looking quite upset. Her arms are full of the rest of the dishes we used for dinner. She was probably putting them away because they were dry. I decide to get up and help.

"It's okay. You don't have to help. It was just me being clumsy," she says.

"Yea, but I want to help," I reply taking the dishes in her hands and placing the on the counter.

"I know, but this happens all the time."

"Don't kill yourself over it," I say trying to comfort her, "it's just a plate. I can buy you more tomorrow if you want."

"Sharpay, stop it!" She practically yells.

"What?" I ask unsure of what is the matter.

"I don't like this," she answers sadly.

"What?" I ask again.

"You and me like this. I don't like it," she says falling to the ground.

I could see her eyes getting glassy and it scares me because for all the time we have been together I haven't really seen her cry.

"Tay, I don't understand. Are you breaking up with me?" I ask getting straight to the point. No point in beating around the bush.

"No, it's just…" she starts to say.

But I cut her off, "Then what are you talking about?" I ask even more confused then before.

"We're in a 'funk.' We do pretty much the same things every day. "

'What's the problem with that?"

"We're my parents, no my grandparents. Minus of course the whole lesbian and living in the city with her girlfriend thing," she said mostly to herself, "My grandfather even bought her a microwave for their fiftieth anniversary."

"So we're completely committed, what's the problem with it?"

"There's no passion in it and without passion we're just like really close friends or sisters," she says making a disgusted face.

"I can see the problem with that now, but what can we do about?"

"I don't know. Add some passion, some fun, some spontaneity. Anything. As long as it's something," she says.

"Okay I have an idea," I start, "How about we play a game?"

"How will that help?"

"It will. Would you rather play this game or go back to watching that rerun of 'Law and Order'?"

"Fine I'll play," she says not sure where I'm going with this.

"First question, would you rather keep the toaster or return it and buy something sexy to wear?"

"I really like the toaster and I need it, but something sexy sounds appealing too," she contemplates.

I give her a look that says just pick one, "come on, think about what you said before."

"Fine the something sexy," she smiles, "My turn," she thinks for a moment, "Would you rather come with me to buy the something sexy or wait for the surprise?"

"I'll go with you. No offense, but you have horrible taste," I say and she hits me playfully, "Would you rather go out to eat with me friday or to see a movie?"

"Can I say both?" she asks.

"No, you have to pick one."

"Okay the movie, but you know that we'll just end up doing both," she stops and thinks for a moment. she also has a shy look on her face that looks like she doesn't want to say what is on her mind, but she does anyways, "Would you rather move in here or me move into your place?"

I take a moment to process what she just said. I'm shocked that she even thought about something like that. She looks at me like there is something wrong and I realize that I should say something, "Move in here, but are you serious?"

"Yes," she stands up and goes to the small Christmas tree she has in the corner and grabs a small gift under it, "I had a feeling you were going to get me something for the holiday, so I had this made for you," she hands it me and sits back down next to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I think you might have a clue. Just open it," she insists.

I slowly open the end of the tiny pouch and dump the contents into my hand. It was a key, "Is this to your apartment?" I ask.

"Yes and if you want that would make it 'our' apartment."

"But I thought you didn't want to live together?"

"I didn't because I thought we would kill each other, but I think if I'm going to be with you for while I guess we have to get used to living together. Is that a 'yes'?"

Are you kidding me? Yes, Absolutely," I say then throw my arms around her and kiss her gently, "It's what I've always wanted."

She kisses me again with the passion that has been absent. She starts to fall back pulling me on top of her when her foot hits a piece of the plate. I hear it and laugh. She stops and asks, "What?"

"Don't you thing you should clean that up?"

She grins and asks, "Would you rather stay here and make-out or help clean up that plate?"

I push her down all the way, "Do I even have to answer that," then kiss her. It's turning out to be a good Kwanzaa.

_A/n: I tried a different POV and tense, so please be nice and if there is anything wrong tell me. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
